1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device adapted for removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
2. Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as computer central processing units (CPUs), a large amount of heat is often generated. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device may includes a fin-type heat sink. A conventional heat sink is made of highly heat-conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum, and generally includes a base portion for contacting the electronic device to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins formed on the base portion for dissipating heat. However, as the operation speed of electronic devices has been continually upgraded, these kinds of conventional heat sinks can no longer meet the heat dissipation requirements of modern IC packages. Nowadays, heat pipes have been widely used due to their great heat-transferring capability. Accordingly, heat sinks are equipped with heat pipes with various arrangements.
A typical heat dissipation device incorporating a plurality of heat pipes includes a fin-typed heat sink. The heat sink includes a base for contacting an electronic device and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The fins are combined together with the base by soldering or other means. The base defines a plurality of grooves therein. The fins cooperatively define a plurality of through holes therein. Each heat pipe has a substantially straight evaporating portion received in a corresponding groove of the base, and a straight condensing portion received in a corresponding through hole of the fins. The heat generated by the electronic device is absorbed by the base, and transferred from the base to the fins via the heat pipes, and finally dissipated from the fins to ambient air. However, a contact surface of the heat pipes and the fins of the above mentioned heat dissipation device is limited, and the heat can not be transferred evenly to the fins, which accordingly decreases a heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat dissipation device which can overcome the above problems.